1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved control systems for presses and, more particularly, pertains to digital and analog microcomputer control systems for presses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional control systems for presses have been provided with sequential circuits which are of a controlled contact or contact-less type. The sequential circuits of the controlled contact type such as sequential relay circuits are subject to wear and therefore are liable to be shortlived. Both of these types of sequential circuits are lacking in safety and reliability and therefore have been multitudinously or plurally designed. Accordingly, the conventional sequential circuits have become complex in construction, bulky in size and costly in manufacture and assembly. Also, it has been necessary and time-consuming to change the wiring and the circuit boards when it is desired to change control methods in these conventional control systems.
Furthermore, these prior art devices have the disadvantage that their safety systems often fail to work in emergencies.